Searching
by EdwardLoverForeverAndEverrr
Summary: Single Mother finally found the man of her dreams & the father to her daughter. But not all things are rainbows and sunshine I Suck At Summaries
1. OMGOSH

The sun streaming in from the windows is what woke up. I walked into the room of the love my life and checked on her. My baby girl Emma, she just turned two August 9th. Her father is a sperm donor, I wanted to have a baby, and I didn't want to wait any longer I'm not getting any older. Even though I'm only 24. I always wanted to have a family by 28. Whoever the man that donated his sperm is an angel in my eyes, and my God he must be gorgeous, she looks nothing like me. Only her pudgy little lips, everything else are him. Her crooked yet beautiful smile, he perfect jaw line, and perfect nose. She has long thick reddish, brown hair, more like bronze I guess. She's an angel. After taking my shower and making breakfast I went to the other side of the apartment and softly opened her door and kneeled in front of her

"Baby" I gently shook her, kissing all over her face, she starts giggling

"Mommy "she pushes my face away, smiling up at me with her big green eyes.

"come on baby girl time to get up we've got to go to the grocery store, then we can go to the park later" I smiled at my little miracle

I went over to her dresser and got out a pair of little shorts and sandals and a t-shirt for her, and helped her brush her teeth we went to eat breakfast and we were on our way when I heard a thump and a "fuck sake"

I opened the door and saw the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life. He was tall maybe 6'6, way off from my 5'2. His hair a naturally shade of copper, and has the deepest yet softest green eyes ever. He still hadn't noticed I was there and probably wouldn't have if not for Emma running over to him.

"Are you okay Mikster?" my baby girl asked gently patting his leg, like that was soothing him

He looked down at her and jumped back when he saw her yelling "shit", I start to see Emma backing up and when she turned to the side I saw her chin tremble. She looked toward me and started to walk but he stopped her and kneeled to her height. "I'm sorry mikster, I didn't mean to hurt you I was just twying to help you" she started sobbing now. He looked up at me and gasps. We just stared for what felt like forever

Emma coughing and hiccupping bought us out of out staring contest. I walked toward her and picked her up; she buried her face in my neck, and held on tightly, I gently cupped the back of her head.

I went to turn but was stopped by a hand on my elbow, when he spoke his voice was like pure silk and sex.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset her, she just scared me, and I'm Edward by the way I just moved in here" he stuck out his hand and I just stared at. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry and no it's okay she was probably just scared. " I grabbed his and shook it. But when I did a weird tingly vibrated through us.

I timidly looked up at him and when I did he was smiling, but his face looked like he was in pain.

"Are you okay? " I asked shyly.

"I know this is really weird but did you uhh "he started scratching the back of his neck and he took a deep breath and what he said next about to change my life.

"I'm sorry if I sound crude but did you adopt her? Or did we have a one shot thing because she looks exactly like I did when I was little, but just you know in a girl form. It's really creeping me out. That's why I jumped back from her" he breathes out.

I looked down at my little girl and what I saw shocked me. I couldn't believe I didn't see it. OMG!

She had his brilliant sparkly eyes, his hair, and nose and jaw line. Everything screamed him. I always knew she didn't look like me. I always said she looked like the donor. But he didn't look like he would be a donor. Mmmm maybe this isn't him. But he said she looked just like him.

"Um can we go somewhere and talk. This conversation isn't exactly a hallway type of talk. "

He looked like he breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks it really bothering me"

And so I turned around and was about to have the talk of my life. Little did I know this little talk was about to change my whole entire life.


	2. Truth

BPOV

I led him to the couch and I set Emma down, but she just moved so that her face was buried into my stomach. I gently rubbed her back. I timidly looked at Edward. My heart was racing, and I didn't know how to stop it. He was looking at Emma with a strange expression on his face.

I cleared my throat." Um are you okay? "

He looked back up to me "What's her name?

"Emma, Emma Maria Swan"

"Wow, and yes I'm fine she's just" he blew out a breath "beautiful. God she's perfect. "

I smiled and when I looked down I saw Emma was looking down and blushing so hard, her face was almost the color of a tomato. I gently stroked her face.

"Are you tired baby? Want to sleep?" "Yes mommy, but can you hold me pwease?"

I just pulled her into my lap and laid her down flat so that her head rested on my legs and her body in-between me and Edward. He gently rubbed her feet.

"Yes she is thank you." I took a deep breath and started talking.

"Well first my name is Bella, I'm 24 and No, I didn't adopt her. I used a sperm donor. "When I looked at him his face had went pale.

"So you were the one?" I looked at him with confusion on my face.

He laughed "When I donated my sperm to the sperm bank I gave them two requests. One of them being that I was immediately told if someone had used it and that, only one person may use it. I didn't want multiply kids in the world. "He laughed.

"That would explain why the doctors asked me if I wanted to keep it or else they would destroyed" I laughed and he joined in

"Can I hug your- our daughter?" He looked like he was scared to ask

"Um, I know this is really fast and probably over whelming, but I'm very strict with the men I allow in her life. So if you aren't going to stick around I don't think that's a good idea. I understand that you are just the donor, so if you say no please don't think I would be angry I would be perfectly fine" I blew a breath and looked down afraid of his answer.

I started to get worried with the silence that seemed to be stretching on and on. Just as I was about to apologize and take back what I said; I felt his finger under my chin, coaxing my face up. He leaned into me so close I could feel his lips moving against mines, when he spoke every word

"I've been thinking about being with you guys for a while now. I saw you guys at the park a couple of weeks ago and then I saw her at the grocery store 2 weeks ago and I knew she was mine. She had to be. I'm and only child. "He took a deep breath

"I want her….And you." My breath gets caught in my throat. "I feel this... this pull to you. Bella. I don't know if it's just me, but I feel like I need you. I'll be able with what every you want. Just please Bella ". He gently puts a hand on our daughters back.

I can't deny it. I felt it too. I felt it as soon as I looked at him. I just hoped I wasn't making a big mistake.

"Okay "I breathe out and looked him in the eye. And softly kissed him. When I opened my eyes he smiled at me and hugged me. Which was a little always since Emma was in-between us.

**EPOV**

Her lips were so soft. Pillow-like. I could kiss her forever. When she pulled away I smiled at her and hugged her. I gently grabbed my daughter and she snuggled into me. Putting her face into the crook of my neck. God she was so perfect. And she smelled amazing. Like strawberries and coconuts. I gently moved her so that I could see her face and again I was shocked. You would have thought that we were twins. She looked exactly like me. It was unbelievable. !

I gently stroked her cheek. "You're so perfect." I softly kissed her cheek no wanting to wake her up, but as I pulled back, she opened her eyes. She looked panicked and tears formed in her eyes. She quickly sat up and looked around, and when her eyes landed on Bella I felt her relax, and she held out her arms for Bella to pick her up.

"Baby what's wrong?" she gently rocked her. "I thought you left me mommy, pwease don't leave me, you can't weave(leave in baby voice) me mommy" It broke my heart to hear her say these things I looked at Bella and she looked between us and I got what she was saying. I slid off the couch and knelt in front of my daughter. I gently grabbed her chin and pushed the tears away

"Emma? Can you look at me sweetie?" she refused to meet my eyes, I must have really scared her when I yelled and jumped back from her. It was just weird I felt like I was looking at myself when I was her age. My parents had ton of videos and pictures. She finally looked at me and her eyes formed more and more tears, causing them to spill over. God I'm such an ass!

"I'm so so so sorry for scaring you. Please it's breaking my heart seeing you like this. You're too pretty to be crying. You just scared me please stop crying" I started peppering her faces with kisses. And I softly tickled her sides. She laughed, the sound was like music to my ears. Bell- like. When I stopped to let her catch her breath, she grabbed my face in my hands and what she said next shocked the hell out of me and Bella too because I heard her grasp

"So you don't hate me?" she looked so scared to ask me

"No baby not at all" I kissed her cheek.

"Baby me and Edward have to tell you something okay?" Emma nodded looking at Bella

"Remember when you asked me when daddy was coming home? And I told you I didn't know? "

"Well daddy is home now, this baby is your daddy." Bella looked at her then me. Emma slowly turned toward me with a timid smile. "You're my daddy? "She asked

'Yes baby I'm your daddy, is that okay with you?" I wanted to be sure.

"Yes that's okay with me "she smiled and flew into my arms. I looked at Bella smiling and she had tears in her eyes.

She leaned back and looked me in the eyes and she gently kissed me on the lips." I love you daddy, I'm glad you're here." she smiled my crooked smile

I had tears streaming down my face and I was smiling also.

"I love you too baby and I'm glad I'm finally here too. I've always thought about you baby always."

She smiled at me. And I vowed to always keep that smile on her face.

PLEASE REVIEW !


End file.
